Robyn and the Wizard of Oz
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Patch picks out The Wizard of Oz to have a movie night with Robyn, Tom, Jerry, and Peep. However, it becomes a strange night when they find themselves in the world of the movie which includes Tom and Jerry's ancestors who had belonged to Dorothy Gale in the time of the movie and they go on an adventure after ending up in Oz to make it back home.
1. Chapter 1

Patch came to Cherry and Atticus. "Can one of you take me to the video store?"

"Sure, buddy, why?" Atticus replied.

"I wanna visit Robyn, Tom, and Jerry," Patch said. "We're gonna watch a movie. You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"Okay." Atticus smiled.

Cherry shrugged. "It won't hurt."

Patch turned into his human form as they entered the video store. They went into the classic movies section to see different movies from all sorts of decades.

* * *

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off..." Cherry looked at one movie. "This came out when my mom was in high school."

Patch began to look through the cartoon movie section.

"How about American Graffiti?" Atticus asked.

"That movie came out when my DAD was in high school." Cherry replied.

"Hmm..." Patch hummed as he looked at the various different choices for kids and young adults at heart, he then chuckled once he saw Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck on certain covers. "Ah, Looney Tunes..." He soon saw a cartoon movie version of the Wizard of Oz. "Hmm..."

Cherry and Atticus kept looking until Patch came behind them.

"Hey, guys, what's this?" Patch asked.

Cherry took the DVD and gasped. " **THE WIZARD OF OZ!** "

"You know it?" Patch asked.

"Cherry knows more about it than anybody." Atticus chuckled.

"Then let's get it." Patch smiled.

"YES!" Cherry cheered.

And so, the three of them rented the movie. Patch seemed excited about this and this also would mean that Cherry would stay for the movie since she seemed to be the most excited between her and the boys since this was the Wizard of Oz.

"Excellent choice." The owner said.

The three nodded and left the video store to get to the Starling household.

"I wonder if Robyn will like this movie since her uncle's a wizard." Patch hoped.

"I'm sure she will." Atticus said.

"So, Cherry, you like the Wizard of Oz?" Patch asked.

"I love it..." Cherry said.

"I know." Atticus said.

"Really now?" Patch asked.

"She was Dorothy on her first Halloween." Atticus said.

"Wow." Patch smiled.

* * *

A little while later, they ended up at the Starling house.

Robyn answered and greeted them at the door. "Hey, guys, Tom and Jerry are making popcorn."

"Great." Patch smiled.

The guests then came in.

"I wonder what movie Patch picked for us?" Tom said.

"I hope it's Cats and Dogs." Jerry smirked since cats were the bad guys in that movie.

"Hey!" Tom glared.

Jerry laughed.

Tom smirked, then grabbed Jerry and put him in the popcorn bag and threw it into the microwave to heat it up with Jerry and soon the mouse hopped with the popping kernels. Tom laughed at that.

"Tom!" a female voice called.

Tom looked over to see the Martian female turned into a mouse who was now living with the family as Jerry's girlfriend and she looked very unhappy with the cat. "Oh, hey, Peep, what's up?"

"Let my boyfriend out of there." Peep said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tom shrugged innocently.

Peep narrowed her eyes and they seemed to become flames out of blood boiled rage. Tom's eyes widened, he then opened the microwave door and let Jerry out as he was nearly burnt from being inside the microwave.

"Oh, Jerry..." Peep hugged her boyfriend. "Are you all right?"

"A bit burnt, but nothing broken." Jerry said.

Peep smiled to him.

Patch came into the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Why do I smell burnt, buttered mouse?"

Jerry and Peep firmly pointed to Tom in blame.

"Tom." Patch sighed.

Tom smiled sheepishly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Patch shook his head at the cat.

"So, what is this 'popped corn'?" Peep then asked. "Tom and Jerry said we need it for that movie we're gonna watch together."

"It's food you eat during a movie." Patch said.

"It's really good, you'd like it." Jerry insisted.

"Hmm..." Peep hummed in thought about trying popcorn. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"It's called the Wizard of Oz." Patch smiled.

"Cool." Peep smiled. She then looked thoughtful, wondering what that was.

* * *

A while later, there were dark storm clouds as it gently thundered outside as Robyn was getting comfortable with the others so they could watch the movie and enjoy their lazy movie day together.

"It sure is stormy out there." Mo said.

Patch looked tense, but soon settled down. "I sure hope it blows over..."

"Put the movie in already!" Cherry was the most anxious to watch the Wizard of Oz.

"Okay, relax, will ya?!" Atticus laughed as he took out the DVD so they could all watch it, little did they know that this would be another adventure in the making.

"And the movie shall begin." Mo said.

Atticus then turned up the volume so it would feel like they were in the movie theater as the lights were turned off and they had a large bowl of popcorn enough for them all to share.

"This is so exciting." Peep smiled.

Jerry smiled to her as they sat together and he even put his tiny arm around her after yawning, putting a classical romantic boyfriend move at the theater. Peep blushed to that and smiled to him. The movie's theme played until it sounded like it was breaking and then the screen just faded into totally black which left them in the pitch darkness.

"Aw, come on!" Tom complained.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Patch said.

"You're not the only one." Robyn agreed with the dalmatian puppy.

Cherry took out her phone and put on the flashlight app and looked to see all of them and somehow, they were outside, but it was not raining and the sky seemed to clear up and they seemed to end up on a farmland. "Where are we? I have a feeling we're not at Robyn's house anymore."

"I think we're on another adventure." Atticus said.

"Oh, great..." Tom groaned.

Cherry put her phone away and she then looked down to see she was suddenly in a jumper with boots. "Hey, what happened to my jacket?!"

Mo looked at herself and saw she was in coveralls and had boots herself and Atticus had overalls.

"I guess we're country folk now." Atticus said, attempting a Southern drawl.

"How did we even get in these clothes?" Mo asked.

"I don't wanna know..." Robyn shuddered as she was in a dress.

Tom, Jerry, and Patch did not change though since they didn't even wear clothes to begin with, but Peep's space dress became a farm dress.

There was then unfamiliar barking heard as a young teenage girl in a blue dress with brown double ponytails was rushing over with a book tied with a belt.

"No way, that can't be." Mo said.

"Dorothy Gale?" Cherry sounded entranced.

"But how?" Atticus asked.

"Guys, I think we're in the movie." Patch said.

"But how is that possible?" Robyn asked.

"Um, this has happened to is before, but we don't know." Cherry admitted.

"Before?" The others asked.

"Let's follow her." Jerry said.

* * *

The girl and her scruffy black dog appeared to be running. The dog then felt they were being followed, then stopped and growled to the strangers before barking angrily to them while standing protectively by Dorothy.

"Toto, what is it?" Dorothy asked her dog.

"It's okay, boy, we don't mean any trouble." Mo said.

Toto growled.

Patch walked over to the tiny black dog. "Hey, hey, it's okay, we won't hurt you or your mistress, I promise you."

"You sure?" Toto growled before he sniffed. "Huh? That's weird; I could have sworn I smelled Tom and Jerry's scents."

'There are another Tom and Jerry here?' Patch thought to himself.

"Oh, um, hello," Dorothy walked over to the human strangers. "I don't think I've seen anyone else around here except Miss Gulch."

"Why don't you put your book in your backpack?" Robyn asked.

Dorothy looked confused. "What's a backpack?"

"It's something you put your supplies in." Mo said.

"That sounds fancy, are you from the city?" Dorothy replied.

Robyn and Mo glanced at Dorothy like she was the strange one, but then they realized and remembered. The Wizard of Oz came out in 1939, this was before backpacks were invented which was why Dorothy had her school book tied with a belt.

"I'm not sure if Auntie Em or Uncle Henry would let you in, but I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind extra help on the farm." Dorothy then said to her possible new friends.

"We might be city kids, but we're not afraid to do some hard work." Atticus said.

"Easy for you to say..." Cherry muttered.

"Okay, just be careful, Auntie Em doesn't like strangers too much." Dorothy said as she led them to the barnyard where she lived with her aunt and uncle.

Tom, Jerry, and Patch soon followed. Toto kept an eye on Patch, but he would soon trust him enough as he was a fellow canine.

"We never did get your name." Mo said, not wanting to sound crazy.

"I'm Dorothy," the brown-haired girl smiled. "Dorothy Gale. And who are you all?"

The others then gave their names so they could all be properly acquainted. Cherry was very ecstatic to meet Dorothy.

"Robyn, your cat and mouse look just like the cat and mouse we have on the farm." Dorothy said.

"Well, that sure is going to be confusing..." Atticus said to himself.

Tom and Jerry wondered how that could be possible.

"Perhaps they are your ancestors." Peep suggested to the cat and mouse as she and Jerry sat on the cat's head.

"Yeah, maybe." Tom and Jerry said.

* * *

Dorothy took the others to her family farm as her aunt and uncle looked rather busy with their farmhands. Tom and Jerry looked around for their possible doppelgängers, curious of who they could be and whether this was a coincidence or not, and where they could see a cat that looked like Tom sleeping while a mouse that looked like Jerry was at an old calculator. They seemed slightly lighter in fur tone than the original ones were.

"Well, I'll be..." Jerry looked to Tom and Peep.

Tom picked them both up in his paws and walked over to meet them. "This is gonna be really weird, I don't remember living on a farm, do you, Jerry?"

"Not really." Jerry shrugged.

"They must be your ancestors then." Peep said.

"Ancestors?" Tom asked.

"Oh, you know, those who lived before us in our family." Jerry explained.

"How're we gonna tell who's who now?" Tom then asked. "I mean, the resemblance is uncanny... That cat looks just like my dad."

"And that mouse looks just like my mom, except a boy." Jerry agreed.

Patch soon used his magic and where Tom and Jerry were now wearing collars just their size.

"Our own collars?" Tom and Jerry asked.

"Surprised Robyn never gave you guys any." Patch smiled to them.

"Well, at least this will help us figure out which is which." Jerry said.

"Hopefully this doesn't give me a headache..." Jerry held his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothy came to her guardians and told them about her new friend before she was going to talk about what Miss Gulch said about Toto.

"Why are they taking the baby chicks out?" Robyn asked.

"It must be time." Dorothy sounded knowing.

"Time?" Mo asked.

"You all must be from the city." Dorothy said as they seemed confused of farm living.

"Do you have an incubator?" Patch asked.

"Dorothy, who are your friends?" Em asked. "I don't believe I've seen them around here before."

Dorothy soon introduced the others. Em and Henry nodded to them and then introduced themselves as 'Emma and Henry Gale'.

"Nice to meet you both." Atticus said.

"You look mighty strong," Henry smiled to Atticus. "I'm sure you'll fit right in with the boys."

"I'm sure too, sir." Atticus smiled back.

Henry put his arm around Atticus. "Nice to meet ya, Atticus, I've always wanted my own boy like you, but Em and I never had children except for little Dorothy here."

Jerry's ancestor started to calculate of how many baby chicks the farm still had.

"Wow, that is one smart mouse you got, sir." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah," Henry chuckled as he locked up the chicks which made Dorothy unhappy for them to be sent away like this. "Just wish he was around in my school days."

Jerry's ancestor ripped out the paper and handed it to Henry to calculate how many chicks.

"Thanks, Jer." Henry smiled.

The mouse nodded and gave an A-OK salute with his paw. One chick however found a way out and was wnadering by past Tom's ancestor as he was sound asleep.

"That can't end well." Jerry said.

"Nope." Patch agreed with him.

The chick then started to peep which woke up Tom's ancestor.

"Patch, would you mind making sure he doesn't eat any chicks?" Mo asked.

"I've done it for as long as I've known Tom and Jerry from our time." Patch nodded firmly before going off to keep the chick safe from Tom's ancestor and possibly even the Tom he knew.

"I see where you get your smarts from." Peep smirked to Jerry after seeing how intelligent the mouse's ancestor seemed.

Jerry's ancestor smirked as he was going to watch Tom's ancestor about to be scared. Tom's ancestor grinned darkly and snuck up right behind the unsuspecting chick. Patch soon snuck up behind Tom's ancestor and then did his specialty which was every dog's specialty which was barking. Tom's ancestor mewed loudly and hopped up in alarm.

"You okay, little guy?" Patch smiled to the chick.

The chick nodded with a smile as Patch brought it back to the rest of its siblings. The other chicks smiled.

"There you go, little guy." Patch said as he brought the chick back to its brothers and sisters.

"Thank you." The chick chirped.

Patch smiled and gently patted the chick on the head before chuckling about Tom's ancestor. "Looks like this Tom is as unlucky as that time we ended up on those pirate ships."

"Don't remind me." Tom groaned.

* * *

Dorothy seemed to have trouble herself. Tom and Jerry's ancestors saw this and they rushed to help Dorothy before she would fall against the pigs' pen and hurt herself. One pig snorted angrily to her before Jerry's ancestor hit him firmly with a corn cob.

"Hey, back off, you worthless pieces of bacon!" Patch barked at the pigs as they surrounded Dorothy.

"Dorothy!" one of the farmhands rushed over to help Dorothy.

"Get me out of here!" Dorothy yelped as the farmhands pulled her out to safety.

Patch continued to bark at the pigs so they could separate long enough for him and Jerry's ancestor to try and find Tom's ancestor. The cat seemed to be underneath the muddy ground. Unlike the Tom and Jerry everybody knew now, it seemed to be like the old days when the cat and mouse didn't really talk. Patch soon got Tom's ancestor out of the mud. Jerry's ancestor smiled to that.

"Are you all right, Dorothy?" one farmhand asked the young girl.

"Yeah, thanks to Tom, Jerry, and Patch." Dorothy smiled.

The farmhands chuckled and smiled to her fondly.

"What's all this jabbering when there's work to be done?" Em looked firm as she carried a plate of treats. "Thank you, boys, help yourselves."

Patch and Tom and Jerry's ancestors then helped themselves to the treats.

"Oh, Auntie Em, you know what Miss Gulch said she was gonna do to Toto?" Dorothy pouted to her aunt.

"Let me guess, judging by how cruel this woman sounds, she said she was going to do something terrible, right?" Atticus guessed.

"No doubt..." Cherry sighed as she knew all about that. "Too bad Aunt Em won't listen."

"Oh, Dorothy, you always find yourself in a fret over nothing," Em sighed to her niece. "There's work to be done, and you better find a place where you won't get into any trouble."

"Yes, ma'am..." Dorothy sighed. "Come on, Toto."

"But, ma'am, Miss Gulch sound like she's a cruel evil woman," Robyn said. "And I know evil people; my guardian that watched over me while my father was away on an expedition was mean and she cared about nothing, but money."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure your life story is interesting, but we're far too busy over here to stop now." Em replied, sounding rather rushed.

"Well, with us to help you and your family around here, it won't be that busy anymore." Mo said.

Em then just walked away.

"I told you she wouldn't listen." Cherry said to her friends, knowing how Dorothy's aunt could be.

Em then remembered something as she came back to the group and animals.

Robyn sighed softly before smiling to her Tom and Jerry. "You guys did great too, not a single fight."

"They're growing up." Peep shrugged with a small smile.

"Before I forget, I need you all to do something, that includes you two." Em said, referring to the group animals and Tom and Jerry's ancestors.

The others then looked curiously up to the woman.

"I need you to watch over Dorothy and Toto too." Em said.

"Dorothy seems older than me, ma'am." Robyn spoke up.

"I know, that's why I'm asking your older friends and animal friends along with Tom and Jerry to watch over her and Toto." Em said.

"Okay, ma'am." Robyn replied.

* * *

Dorothy and Toto seemed to wander off as the girl was alone with her thoughts.

"Somewhere over the rainbow~" Cherry sang along with Dorothy.

 _'She even knows the song.'_ Robyn thought to herself.

Cherry and Dorothy sang the most famous song in the whole movie together. Cherry surprised her friends with her singing voice as she always refused to sing in front of them.

"Sure, now she wants to sing." Patch said.

"Shh..." Atticus shushed his puppy.

Tom and his ancestor saw two blue birds on their heads and saw them as their snacks. Jerry and his ancestor of course did not approve of this and neither did Peep. They soon shooed away the remaining blue birds before hitting the two cats on the back of the heads to make them let the two blue birds they ate out. Toto and Patch both smiled to Dorothy and Cherry's singing. As the song ended, Dorothy smiled to Toto and nuzzled against him.

* * *

The moment was soon ruined as Miss Gulch was coming on her bicycle and looked rather angered and grouchy as she was on her way to the Gale household.

"Uh-oh, she's here." Mo said.

"Mr. Gale," Miss Gulch firmly walked up to Henry. "I want to see you and your wife right away about Dorothy!"

The animals decided to overhear this as Cherry told her human friends why Miss Gulch was here.

"That dog is a menace!" Miss Gulch complained about Toto. "I'm taking him to the sheriff to make sure that dog is sorted!"

"What do you mean 'sorted'?" Robyn asked.

"Children should be seen and not heard," Miss Gulch firmly looked to Robyn. "I want him gone!"

"But Dorothy's so attached to him." Henry frowned for his niece.

"And besides, whatever Toto did to you, you deserved it, you ugly, old, hag!" Cherry glared.

The others gaped as Cherry did that.

"I've always wanted to say that to her." Cherry replied as her fists shook slightly.

"And I'm glad you did." Atticus said.

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" Miss Gulch stood up and glared right to Cherry for her outburst.

"No, no, I won't let you take him!" Dorothy held Toto close in her arms. "You wicked old witch!"

"You can't go against the sheriff, Dorothy," Em frowned. "Put him in the basket, Henry."

"No, Auntie Em and Uncle Henry!" Dorothy sounded like she was going to cry. "Don't let her take Toto!"

Patch soon rushed inside and bit Miss Gulch on the leg. Miss Gulch yelled out while Cherry seemed to smirk at that. Patch growled while biting hard.

"Patch, let her go." Cherry said while trying not to laugh.

"Perhaps this dog should be locked up as well..." Miss Gulch said shakily from the bite but still had a sour glare to the puppy.

"No one is taking anybody's dogs." Atticus glared at Miss Gulch which sent a chill down her spine.

Patch still growled as he kept a hold on Miss Gulch's leg.

"Patch, release." Atticus ordered.

Patch then let go and spat slightly in disgust. "Blech! Shoe polish!"

"Now, Miss Gulch, leave this place and don't take anything with you, except your bicycle." Atticus said with a death glare.

Miss Gulch seemed terrified of Atticus and then went off instantly.

"Oh, Toto, that was a close one!" Dorothy cooed as she held her dog close.

"But what about the-" Em was about to ask before she saw Atticus had gotten the approval from the Sheriff which was the only copy and saw the strong boy tear it up.

"Mercy!" Henry gasped.

"That approval was for Toto being taken away; I've torn it to shreds, now there's nothing Miss Gulch can do to take Toto away." Atticus said.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted that." Cherry said quietly to him.

"I know how badly you've wanted to do that." Atticus whispered.

Cherry then smirked in satisfaction.

"So, need any help on the farm?" Atticus asked Em and Henry.

"We better stay in, I've heard reports of a twister coming in over here." Henry sounded cautious.

"I agree." Em said.

"A twister?" Robyn asked worriedly.

"It's like a tornado." Patch said.

"I'm still worried!" Robyn replied.

* * *

Em went outside to make sure everyone was inside, but she couldn't find her niece. "Dorothy!"

"Where'd she go?" Mo asked.

"She must be in her room." Cherry suggested.

"You're probably right, dear." Em said.

 _'Of course I am.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Oh, Annie, I'm so sorry for this..." Henry mumbled to himself as he went with his wife and the others for shelter from the incoming tornado.

Mo soon went to Dorothy's room to check on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorothy was trying to shut the door, but the winds outside were too strong.

"You okay?" Mo asked.

"This window..." Dorothy struggled to shut the window.

Mo rushed over and offered to help her out. The two of them began to try to close the window. The window shutters then flew off and hit Dorothy right on the head, knocking her out onto her bed.

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

Atticus rushed in and looked relieved to see Mo. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right."

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same for Dorothy." Mo pouted.

"Oh, my..." Atticus frowned.

Dorothy seemed to be knocked out cold. Tom and Jerry's ancestors rushed over as the storm seemed to be getting worse and worse by the minute.

"We have to stick together." Patch said.

"Yes, who knows what might happen?" Peep agreed.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors were both soon knocked out by the wind as well.

"Ooh..." Tom and Jerry winced at their ancestors.

"Oh, poor Jerry..." Peep cooed.

"Peep, I'm right here!" Jerry reminded her.

"Oops, right." Peep said.

"If only one of us was as strong as Patch." Tom said.

"Yeah." Jerry agreed.

"Hmm..." Patch hummed in thought about that.

* * *

The house then seemed to lift into the air into the tornado.

"Everyone inside!" Atticus called out.

Tom and Jerry tried to alert their ancestors. Tom and Jerry's ancestors soon tried to get inside.

Peep then rushed out to help the older cat and mouse. "Come on! Come on!"

"PEEP!" Jerry panicked for his girlfriend.

"We've gotta help them." Patch said.

"Am I the only one confused about a Tom and Jerry in this world?" Cherry asked. "Everybody knows that Dorothy only had Toto!"

"Maybe Patch accidentally got a different Wizard of Oz movie." Atticus said.

"That's impossible, I've seen every Wizard of Oz movie ever made and there've never been any cat or mouse." Cherry pouted.

"This must be a new version of it then." Mo said.

"Impossible!" Cherry continued.

"We know." Mo said.

"IM! POSS! EE! BLAY!" Cherry continued.

"Impossseeblay?" Mo asked.

"Cherry does that dramatically for emphasis." Atticus explained.

"Ohh." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, it's really weird..." Atticus had to admit.

Soon enough, everyone was settled as they were going through the tornado, but leaving Em, Henry, and the farmhands behind.

"Oz, here we come!" Atticus called out.

"Yep." Cherry nodded as they went through the twister.

"Shouldn't we be getting hit by something?" Mo asked.

"Or unless you're Atticus, a slap in the face." Cherry said.

"Ha, ha, ha." Atticus forced out a laugh.

"How do we know when we've landed?" Mo asked.

"Once we land." Cherry said like it was obvious.

They soon heard someone laughing evilly outside. The others then looked out the window. Miss Gulch was on her bike, but she then seemed to turn into an evil witch.

"I always knew she was a witch." Mo said.

"Duh." Cherry slightly deadpanned.

"What now?" Mo asked.

"Get ready to land in Oz." Cherry cautioned.

The entire house soon spun faster.

"Here we go!" Cherry said but then cupped her mouth as her face turned pale green.

"Whoa!" Atticus and Mo yelped.

No one seemed to be hurt, but the house seemed to be gone topsy-turvy. The others explored and wandered around the house as everything was nearly turned upside down due to the severe storm, and where some of them were knocked out. Little did they know, they would be traveling to a whole different kind of world and be on a rather extraordinary adventure. Some could've sworn they saw mean old Miss Gulch become a wicked witch who laughed at them out the window as they traveled away from Kansas and into a whole new world. And where their house would land on top of an evil witch.

* * *

They soon landed which stopped the wild ride.

Tom then had a bowling ball on his head and Jerry helped him get it off. "Thanks, Mouse."

"Sure thing, Tom." Jerry replied.

"Man, look at this mess," Robyn frowned at the wrecked up display. "Dorothy's parents aren't going to like this."

"Aunt and Uncle." Cherry corrected, she know about the Wizard of Oz better than anybody else did.

"Say, where is she anyway and Toto?" Patch asked.

Cherry came to see Dorothy in her room with Toto since that was where they were in the original story before Tom and Jerry opened the door to find a colorful land with a yellow brick road even. "Dorothy, it's okay, we're safe now." She then told the girl.

"What happened...?" Dorothy groaned as she held her head while sitting up in her bed.

"I don't know... Wait, weren't there two Toms and Jerrys?" Patch asked.

Tom and Jerry looked back for their ancestors who were just coming to themselves.

"There they are." Patch looked relieved.

The other Tom and Jerry soon joined their descendants as they were now in what was known as Munchkin Land.

"Whoa, it looks much brighter out here." Patch said.

* * *

There was then a sneeze heard which startled some of them. Both Jerrys looked into the bushes before another mouse in a funny outfit came out.

"Look out, Mice!" The mouse told them before glaring at the Toms. "You won't eat me, Cats! Put 'em up, put 'em up!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy, little guy, we're with them." Tom told him.

Tom's ancestor decided to humor the mouse by pointing to his muzzle to let him have it only to be hit by a frying pan. He then glared which earned him a swat on the head with a baseball bat.

"Watch it!" The mouse glared. "There's more where that came from!"

"Calm down, they really are with us." Jerry told the mouse.

Jerry's ancestor then proved it by shaking paws with Tom's ancestor.

"You mean those things are with you?" The mouse chuckled as he set down the bat. "Where did you come from?"

Jerry's ancestor then pointed to the Gale house that landed in the middle of this world.

"Yeah, we came from the house." Jerry said.

"Then... You must know Dorothy!" The young mouse replied.

Jerry's ancestor nodded in agreement and Tom's ancestor soon showed a picture of them together with the farm girl and Toto.

"Well, I'll be," The mouse smiled. "I'm Tuffy: The Munchkin Mouse! And I'd like to welcome you to Munchkin Land!" he then took out a horn and blew it.

"Wait, Dorothy already left?" Patch asked. "Did anyone else go with her?"

"I'm afraid she's left hours ago with her dog." Tuffy replied before going off into the bushes to the other side of Oz to blow the horn again into the water which made bubbles with images appear.

"We missed the Lollipop Guild and Lullaby League?!" Cherry complained. "Not to mention Glinda?!"

"Poor Cherry..." Robyn frowned as she felt bad for the perky goth who was a huge fan of the Wizard of Oz series.

"Dang it." Atticus groaned.

Cherry soon pinched his ear and managed to drag him down beside her. "You take me where Dorothy is RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Atticus panicked as he soon teleported himself, Mo, and Cherry to where Dorothy and Toto were, but unfortunately, forgot to get Tom, Jerry, and Patch.

"That's not fair." Robyn said as she soon came out of the house and looked around, but soon found her pets as they were being told what had happened without them.

"Oh, Robyn, thank goodness you're okay!" Jerry rushed over to hug Robyn's legs while Tom hugged Robyn's shoulders.

"We should get going." Patch said.

"That house you and Dorothy came in landed on The Wicked Witch of the East, and crushed her," Tuffy informed the others. "Dorothy had freed us from the witch, and then Glinda: The Good Witch of the North, gave Dorothy the ruby slippers. Then, the Wicked Witch of the West showed up to take the magical slippers. And she'll do anything to get them!"

"Oh, my..." Robyn frowned.

Tom and Jerry felt scared around the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Glinda has sent Dorothy to the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz in Emerald City," Tuffy told the cats and mice. "In which she's gonna ask the Wizard to send her back home to Kansas. So she set off on the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road."

"I think Atticus and Cherry joined her and Toto." Patch said.

"Follow the yellow brick road." Tuffy repeated as he seemed to appear all around to tell them like the Munchkins told Dorothy once she was off to see the wizard.

Patch soon lead the way on the yellow brick road. Robyn joined them so she could be apart of their journey while Dorothy was off with Cherry, Atticus, and Mo to meet The Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion on her own with Toto.

" **STOP!** " Tuffy stopped them which startled them all slightly. "You can't follow Dorothy! It's too dangerous!"

Tom's ancestor simply shrugged and went the other way. Jerry's ancestor soon came behind him and pulled onto his tail and tied it on the picket fence behind them.

"Didn't you guys promise you'd protect Dorothy?" Patch asked the older cat and mouse.

"That's right." Tom nodded.

Jerry's ancestor soon crossed his heart with his paw and Tom's ancestor did the same thing. It reminded Tom and Jerry of when they first moved in with Robyn and her father and promised to always be there for her since she was the best owner they ever had.

"Then take me with you, I know I can help," Tuffy volunteered. "Whatya say?"

"Uh, I don't know," Tom said. "You're kinda small."

Tom's ancestor agreed, but in a rather rude way since he laughed at the mouse who was smaller than the Jerrys.

"Don't laugh!" Tuffy glared. "I'm very insecure about my size!"

"Hey, it's okay, besides, at this size, you can get through small places." Jerry said.

"I know, but I don't like being small," Tuffy frowned before he began to sing. "Oh, it's sad believe me, Mister, When you're tiny as a blister, Without the strength to fight, But I could show my prowess, Though I'm just a humble mouse, If I only had the height~"

"Aright, you can come with us." Patch smiled.

"Wow, really?" Tuffy smiled back.

"Sure!" Robyn beamed as she then bent down and carried the Munchkin Mouse in her hands. "Oh, you're so cute~..."

Jerry glared as he slightly looked jealous.

"Oh, Jerry, I love you too." Robyn giggled to her pet mouse.

That seemed to get rid of Jerry's jealousy. They all soon went off down the yellow brick road to go find the Wizard of Oz. However, along the way, Tuffy sang and which would soon get annoying and feel like torture.

* * *

Tom's ancestor soon grabbed Tuffy by his tail and shoved him into a stalk of corn only for the Munchkin Mouse to burst out and the corn became popcorn as he kept singing.

"Okay, Tuffy, I think that's enough singing right now." Robyn gently told the mouse.

"Please." Tom begged.

They soon stopped as they came to a fork in the road. Patch looked around, wondering which way to go.

"Uh-oh," Tuffy frowned. "Now which way do we go?"

"Um..." Robyn frowned.

"Pardon me," A crow soon came out with a smirk as he seemed to have four arms pointing all different directions. "But that way is very nice."

"What are you, nuts?" The other crow replied. "No one goes that way."

"What do you mean?" The first crow asked him in return. "Lots of people go both ways."

"Excuse me, but did you see anyone going this way?" Robyn asked the crows.

"Sure did, we saw a bunch of girls and a guy, one of them had a basket," The first crow replied. "They passed by a few hours ago."

"They hooked up with the scarecrow and they went dancing off down that road there." The second crow added, pointing in one direction.

"Thanks." Patch said.

"We'll catch up to Dorothy in no time now." Tuffy smiled.

They soon went down the path that the crows recommended.

"Unless she went skipping down that road..." The first crow then pointed somewhere else from the cornfields.

"You know, I think she did." The second crow replied.

"Oh, well, at least we helped." The first crow shrugged with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a bad feeling about this." Robyn said.

"Careful, guys, there's a broken piece." Patch noticed.

"Where?" Tom asked.

"Right there." Patch pointed to a ledge in the yellow brick road.

They all noticed and did their best to avoid from falling through there. Tom yelped as he stepped on a piece and was about to fall until Robyn held back his tail and helped him back to safety.

"Whew." Tom sighed.

"Yikes, that coulda been you." Jerry said as he looked down to a few yellow bricks that fell and were crushed by the sharp edges down below.

"Y-Yeah." Tom gulped.

"Oh, fellas, this doesn't look right..." Tuffy blinked as they soon came across a bridge. "Whatya think we should do?"

"Follow the yellow brick road?" Robyn replied nervously.

Jerry nodded in agreement while Tom shook his head out of fear. Jerry's ancestor nodded the same way as his descendant while Tom's ancestor shook his head out of fear.

"Follow the yellow brick road!" Tuffy smiled out of determination.

"Yeah!" Jerry agreed in the same way as he and his ancestor followed them.

Tom and his ancestor were both very nervous and scared.

"Don't worry, Tom, it's okay," Robyn soothed her cat. "If Jerry and Tuffy can do it, we can too."

"That's right." Peep and Patch smiled.

"Follow the yellow brick road!" Tuffy encouraged the cats.

"Let's just get it over with." Tom nervously told his ancestor.

The two gray cats then ran across the bridge to join them on the other side, but since the two of them were scared, it took a while.

"Wait, Patch, didn't you make Tom strong as you sometime before movie night?" Jerry whispered to Patch.

"Yeah?" Patch whispered back. "Don't think that stops Tom from feeling scared."

"Oh, right." Jerry said.

Tom and his ancestor soon mustered all their bravery and they ran across the bridge to get it over with before the bridge gave in and broke with them, nearly making them fall into the water down below which was a long fall. Tom soon helped himself up and pulled his ancestor in with him until they then hit against the railing of the bridge which also made that fall.

"We better go now, I don't think this bridge can take it anymore." Robyn told the others about the literal catastrophe caused by the two Toms.

"Agreed." Patch said.

Luckily, for the cats, they were able to make it, but unluckily, the bridge was out. That meant there was literally no turning back now.

* * *

They soon continued going only to hear a wicked cackle in the air which made them all freeze slightly in fear.

"I recognize that laugh." Robyn gulped.

"It's worse than Aunt Figg!" Jerry cried out.

"Wicked Witch!" Tuffy alerted the others. "Hide!"

They soon all went to hide away from The Wicked Witch of the West as she flew by on her broomstick with her flying monkeys. They soon hid in huge dandelions. Robyn pinched her own nose since dandelions usually made her sneeze.

"There's that cursed girl!" The Wicked Witch of the West told her flying monkeys as Dorothy was coming along with the others, including the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion, down the yellow brick road. "When I have her ruby slippers, I will be the greatest in all of Oz! But how to do it...?"

"Ooh, I know, you could ask her nicely." The first flying monkey suggested.

The Wicked Witch glared as she then turned him into a flying elephant.

"Hey, you could trade her for a bag of magic beans!" The second monkey suggested.

The Wicked Witch then turned him into a flying carrot. He soon realized that he was thinking of the wrong story.

The Wicked Witch soon turned them both back into monkeys. "Now quiet, both of you," she told them. "I'm trying to think..."

Robyn sniffled as she soon had to breathe but she soon began to sneeze due to her slight allergies.

"I said quiet!" The Wicked Witch glared, not knowing who sneezed.

Robyn sniffled as she wiped her nose, looking apologetic for her sneezing. They soon decided to leave the giant dandelion since Robyn wouldn't be able to hold in any more sneezes and the puffs had given the Wicked Witch an idea on how to defeat Dorothy.

"That's what I'll do; I'll turn those dandelions into boulders and start an avalanche!" The Wicked Witch smirked.

Tom grabbed a boulder to keep it from hurting or crushing Robyn and the others, but it soon came out of his paws from the Wicked Witch's magic and more boulders came to now crush Dorothy and the others.

"We gotta get that wand," Tuffy told the others. "It's the only way to save Dorothy!"

"How do we do that?" Robyn asked.

"I know!" Jerry said as he had an idea, he then put Tuffy in Tom's mouth and shot against his chest which sent the Munchkin Mouse flying in the air.

The wand soon flew out of the Wicked Witch's hand.

"Got it!" Tuffy beamed as he caught the wand.

"Wahoo!" Patch smiled.

"Get that wand!" The Wicked Witch told her flying monkeys and they flew after Tuffy.

Tuffy blew a raspberry at them before he crashed into a dandelion.

"Uh-oh," Robyn frowned. "Tuffy's in trouble."

Tuffy used the wand to turn the flying monkeys into a bunny rabbit and a dinosaur. "Guys, catch!" he then called out as he tossed the wand.

Jerry's ancestor soon caught the wand.

"Give me that wand, little mouse!" The Wicked Witch glared. "It's mine!"

Jerry's ancestor soon used the wand against the Wicked Witch. She soon had a giant octopus on her head, replacing her hat which made her gasp. The Wicked Witch took her wand back and turned the mouse into a penguin. Tom's ancestor took the wand and turned the Wicked Witch's face into a fish.

"Ha!" Patch laughed.

The Wicked Witch soon took the wand back and turned Tom's ancestor into a platypus.

Robyn glared as she then took the wand and turned the Wicked Witch into a clown. "That's what you get!"

"You naughty little girl!" The Wicked Witch glared back as she swiped her wand back. "Enough of this foolishness!"

"Robyn, quick, use your magic!" Patch told the blonde girl.

"Magic from her? HA!" The Wicked Witch laughed. "She is nothing than a mere mortal!"

Robyn soon closed her eyes and wiggled her fingers as she whispered a trick that Chip taught her which made the boulders get away from Dorothy and the others and soon chase after the Wicked Witch and her flying monkeys.

"Ahem." Patch smirked at the Wicked Witch.

"I'll get you all and your little cats and mice too!" The Wicked Witch glared as she soon ran with her flying monkeys away from the boulders.

"Thanks, Uncle Chip." Robyn whispered to herself with a smile.

"Great going, guys, let's catch up to Dorothy!" Tuffy smiled back.

"Let's go." Patch nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Patch, are you up there?!" Atticus called up.

Patch soon showed himself with a smile.

"Patch!" Atticus smiled back to his dog.

Patch soon ran to his owner. Atticus hugged his dog with a laugh. Patch smiled as he licked Atticus's face for a little while. The lion yelped at Patch and felt scared.

"It's okay, Lion, I know he won't hurt you." Dorothy soothed the Cowardly Lion.

"She's right." Patch assured him.

"Now, how did you guys get here?" Dorothy smiled as she then hugged her Tom and Jerry after Toto licked them.

"We followed the yellow brick road." Robyn said.

"Name's Tuffy, Miss Dorothy!" The Munchkin Mouse bowed. "And I came along 'cuz I want the Wizard to give me some height, on account of I'm so small."

"Oh, I see," Dorothy smiled to him. "Well, our new friends wanna see the Wizard too."

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"I'm hoping the Wizard will get me some brains." The Scarecrow smiled back.

"I want a heart." The Tin Man added.

"And I need some courage!" The Cowardly Lion concluded.

"And all Tom, Jerry, Toto, and I want is to get back home to Kansas." Dorothy smiled.

"Right, Dorothy!" Toto barked.

"Then let's get going." Mo said.

"Let's get to the Emerald City!" Tuffy beamed. "I'm afraid there's no denyin', I'm quite small, but I'm not cryin', And it's gonna be all right~"

 _'And here comes the singing.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"I'd be tall as a giant~" Tuffy sang.

"I'd be big and self-reliant~" The Cowardly Lion sang.

"I'd be smart and rather pliant~" The Scarecrow sang.

"If the Wizard's not defiant, And will serve~" Dorothy joined in.

"Then I'm sure to get a brain~" The Scarecrow sang.

"A heart~" The Tin Man sang.

"A home~" Dorothy smiled as she hugged her Tom and Jerry.

"Some height!" Tuffy piped up.

 _'And here comes the chorus line.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"We're off to see The Wizard~" Everyone sang together, except for maybe Cherry, though she did enjoy the song. "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, We hear he is the wiz of ever a wiz there was, We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz~"


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, they soon saw Emerald City.

"Look!" Dorothy beamed. "Emerald City is closer and prettier than ever!"

"Oh, my!" The Cowardly Lion smiled.

"Simply amazing!" Tin Man added.

"It's nearly there!" Scarecrow exclaimed.

"Come on, gang!" Robyn told the others as they went through the flower field.

Cherry went, only to stop in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Robyn asked.

"The flowers..." Cherry pointed out. "The Wicked Witch puts a sleeping spell on them to make us fall asleep."

"Oh, right," Atticus said before using his magic to make the flowers not have the sleeping spell on them. "Try them now." He then told her.

Cherry nervously came through the flowers, and strangely enough, they didn't seem to be touched unlike the movie which meant they wouldn't fall asleep. Atticus smiled to Cherry as she passed through the poppies so they could get to the front doors of Emerald City.

"Whew." Robyn smiled.

* * *

They soon made it to the front door and knocked on it. Oddly enough, they were allowed in.

"This is very different." Cherry commented about how much different this was than the Wizard of Oz she grew up with.

"It sure is." Mo said.

"Cabby. Cabby," A horse carriage driver said before smiling to the group. "Just what you're looking for. Take you anyplace in the city, we does."

"Will you take us to see The Wizard?" Robyn asked.

"The Wizard? I can't," The driver replied. "Well, yes, but first I'll have to take you to a little place where you can tidy up a bit."

"Of course, sir." Tom said.

"Oh, thank you so much," Dorothy replied as she came with the others on the carriage. "We've been gone such a long time, and we feel so miser-" she then stopped as she noticed that the horse changed color. "What kind of a horse is that? I've never seen a horse like that before."

"No, and never will again, I fancy," The driver smiled to her. "There's only one of him, and he's it. He's the horse of a different color you've heard tale about."

"Amazing." Atticus said.

The driver soon drove off with the purple horse as he welcomed them all into the Merry Land of Oz in the style of song, and where even the pets joined in on the song. Cherry bobbed her head slightly. This was always her favorite song and it always got a good laugh out of her.

"Sorry about that teleportation earlier," Atticus told Patch. "I guess I can only do a few at a time."

"Way to stick it to that wicked witch though." Mo added.

"Thanks," Patch smiled. "It was Robyn though who sent that witch packing."

Robyn smiled back sheepishly.

"Robyn, you've got bigger guts than I remember." Cherry told the younger girl.

"Um, thanks, Cherry." Robyn replied.

* * *

Soon enough, they got to the changing room. The Scarecrow was given brand new straw, The Tin Man was being oiled and polished to perfection, and the Cowardly Lion was being groomed like the girls along with Atticus and Patch. Patch was soon a black and white puff ball after being air blown and washed by the working men before his fur was combed down and he had a red bow tie which matched his old collar when he used to live with Roger and Anita before Atticus adopted him. The men were showing various colored suits for Atticus to let him pick the one he liked. It didn't take long for Atticus to choose as he chose red. The men then came to Atticus and fitted him into a red suit. Atticus smiled as he checked himself out in the mirror and some of the Emerald City girls giggled.

"Back off, girls, he's mine." Mo's voice said.

Atticus looked to her and gasped as Mo was in a purple glossy dress with black heels, white gloves, and had purple bows in her light brunette hair, but she wore her red bandanna as a neckerchief.

"Whoa, you look beautiful." Atticus smiled at his girlfriend.

"I might not be girly, but I have to admit, I do like the color purple." Mo smiled back.

"It's a nice royal color." Atticus agreed.

Tom's ancestor soon saw a baby chick. He licked his lips as Peep and the mice were given drinks while they relaxed and then went to get the baby chick from the woman who was under a hair dryer and then grabbed the baby chick.

"Tom?!" Jerry looked over sharply.

"What?" Tom replied, revealing that it was his ancestor and not him this time after he got the top of his head combed.

"Oops, sorry, wrong Tom." Jerry said.

Jerry's ancestor and Tuffy soon finished up their drinks and went to stop Tom's ancestor by using the massage controls while he had the baby chick. Tom's ancestor was soon squashed and stretched out while he dropped the baby chick.

"Hmm... He looks like he could use some waxing." Patch smirked.

Tuffy then pushed the wax button which made a bucket of hot wax dump onto the older cat. The fur was then ripped off which made Tom's ancestor yell out of pain as the baby chick was returned to its owner after Jerry's ancestor shook paws with Tuffy.

* * *

Dorothy's hair was styled to be cuter and she was given a blue hair bow. Robyn had the same treatment, only with a red bow as she joined everyone. Cherry soon came out in a cute black dress with blue and white sparkles with matching shoes, and she even had two bows in her hair and had blush on her cheeks with purple lip gloss. Poor Tom's ancestor though who looked like he had the worst day of his life. The women smiled as they held the doors open for the others after they were groomed, but the happiness was cut short as they heard wicked laughter.

"Oh, no," Mo frowned. "Not the Wicked Witch."

"Look!" Tuffy pointed to the sky.

The Wicked Witch cackled as she wrote smoke in the sky.

"S-S-Surrender, Dorothy...?" The Cowardly Lion replied fearfully.

"Well, looks like she's forgotten about you guys." Tuffy said to Tom, Jerry, Patch, Peep, and Robyn.

"Not quite." Robyn said as she saw more writing.

"'And Tom, Jerry, Peep, Patch, and Robyn Starling'," Tuffy looked at the extra smoke. "My mistake... She's still pretty mad at ya."

Tom's ancestor was so scared of the Wicked Witch that he jumped out of his fur before going back to get it.

"Dorothy?" An Emerald City woman asked. "Who's Dorothy?"

"And who are those others?" An Emerald City man added.

"The Wizard will explain it!" Another Emerald City man suggested. "To the Wizard!"

"We better get to the Wizard, Dorothy." Atticus said.

"Oh, I think you're right," Dorothy replied before kneeling down. "Jerry, please find Tom and follow us."

Jerry's ancestor gave a thumb's up before running off with Tuffy to find Tom's ancestor who seemed more cowardly than modern day Tom. Tom and Jerry soon joined Jerry's ancestor and Tuffy. Tom's ancestor saw that he was being followed and ran off quicker to avoid them.

"Where's he going to hide?" Jerry asked.

"Probably behind somewhere so he can pull off a disguise like I used to do." Tom suggested.

"You always thought you were so clever." Jerry agreed.

"Hey, I managed to fool you when you had that magic ring on your head." Tom smirked.

"Touché." Jerry said.

Tom's ancestor soon came out of hiding, disguised as an Emerald City guard and saluted them. Jerry's ancestor and Tuffy seemed to fall for it until a human came out in his boxer shorts and appeared to be cold and naked, and where they soon looked back at the disguised cat. Tom's ancestor ditched his clothes once he was exposed and kept running. They soon seemed to lose him as women were standing around in their green dresses.

"Now where'd he go?" Patch looked around with Tom, Jerry, Peep, Tuffy, and Robyn.

Tom knew exactly where his ancestor was as he went to one of the green dresses. He ripped it off only to find the other cat posing as a woman. Tom's ancestor yelped and then went to hide inside of a potted plant.

"Stop resisting!" Robyn demanded.

"I'll get him out of the potted plant." Patch said as he soon came up to the plant and kicked it off the ledge which sent Tom's ancestor going down the stairs.

"We can't run away, Tom!" Tuffy told the cat. "You promised to protect Dorothy!"

"That's right." Tom said.

Tom's ancestor soon crossed his heart with his paw and then shook paws with Jerry's ancestor.

* * *

They soon came into the room to find Dorothy and the others as they came to meet The Great and Powerful Oz, and where he wasn't a very nice wizard.

" **I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!** " A head told them with flames shooting up from the sides. " **WHO ARE YOU?!** "

* * *

The others soon rushed over only to be stopped by a guard.

"Nobody can see The Great and Powerful Oz." The guard told them, putting his hand up to stop them.

"But we're with Dorothy!" Robyn told him.

"Dorothy?" The guard asked. "As in, The Witch's Dorothy? Well, she's in with the wizard right now. Don't worry now, I know it sounds bad, but I assure you, The Great Oz is wise and intelligent, and kind-"

Suddenly, the Cowardly Lion yelped as he was thrown out through one of the windows which made him run away out of fear.

"Though, sometimes he does get a little ticked off..." The guard then muttered.

* * *

Atticus and the others soon came out the doors.

"What happened inside, Miss Dorothy?" Tuffy asked. "Are you going home? Is Scarecrow getting his brain? Will I get to be big?!"

"Oh, Tuffy," Dorothy frowned in misery as she hugged Toto. "The Wizard says he won't do anything for any of us!"

"Unless Dorothy brings him the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West." Mo said.

"To do that, she'd have to kill the witch." Atticus added as Dorothy began to cry.

"Oh, this is terrible!" Dorothy sobbed. "Terrible!"

Tom's ancestor soon looked buff as he glared for Dorothy's sadness which made him storm toward the Wizard to have a word with him for making his human unhappy. Patch and Tom joined him as they had the same rage.

"That's right, guys!" Tuffy glared with his paws on his hips. "You give that Wizard a piece of your minds!"

"Oh, boy, those guys are a lot braver than I thought." Tin Man commented.

The only ones that were too afraid of the Wizard's flames were the two Toms.

* * *

Patch stayed put with a firm gaze to show he was not afraid of the Wizard of Oz even if the two cats were.

"I am-" The Wizard started.

"I know who you are, but what you're asking Dorothy to do is heartless!" Patch barked at the Wizard. "She's not a killer!"

"I beg your pardon?!" The Wizard glared down at the dog.

"Look, we all know how bad The Wicked Witch of the West is, but you don't have to ask Dorothy to go and kill her!" Patch replied. "Dorothy has a warm and pure heart, you made her cry at the very idea!"

"You think you can speak to me in that tone, you ungrateful mutt?!" The Wizard glared down at him.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE WIZARD OF THE WHOLE UNIVERSE, **YOU SHOULDN'T SEND ANYONE TO KILL A WITCH TO GET A STUPID BROOMSTICK!** " Patch barked super loudly that caused the rest of the windows to shatter and for a curtain to fall to show a man next to a microphone.

"Oh, dear... Uh..." The man shivered nervously.

Patch raised an eyebrow and came toward the man. "Mr. Wizard?"

"Um, h-hello." The man greeted.

"You're not a real wizard, are you?" Patch asked out of suspicion.

"Oh, I really am The Wizard, just... A very bad one..." The man replied softly. "I just didn't want other people from the world to know what I looked like... I am in charge of this world after all."

"Why do you want Dorothy to kill The Wicked Witch of the West?" Patch asked. "I might not know Dorothy that well yet, but I know she wouldn't be the one to murder someone."

"I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of to try and give me some time to figure a way to give each of them their gifts." The wizard said.

"Well, Scarecrow wants a brain, The Tin Man wants a heart, the Cowardly Lion wants courage, and Dorothy wants to go home," Patch replied. "I'm sure Cherry, Atticus, and Mo feel the same way too. I know I do... You seem to have a history with the Wicked Witch."

"I'm afraid Elphaba is a long story." The Wizard sighed about the Wicked Witch of the West.

Atticus was soon heard coming into the room. The Wizard gasped nervously.

"Patch?" Atticus called out. "I know you're in here! You have my taste of bravery and sense of adventure!" He soon saw Patch next to the wizard. "Um... Hello, sir..." he then blinked.

"Hello, young man." The Wizard replied with a small sigh.

"I heard yelling." Atticus said to Patch.

"I was yelling at his hologram." Patch said.

"So... What's going on here?" Atticus firmly asked The Wizard of Oz.

"I was just about to tell your dog about Elphaba." The Wizard replied.

"How long is the story?" Atticus asked.

"Quite..." The Wizard replied. "I'll try to shorten it a bit. Elphaba must be stopped though, I don't want the people to fear her anymore so I can run the city in peace alongside Glinda since her sister Locasta relocated."

"How do we do that?" Patch asked.

"I'm afraid the only way we can all be happy is if The Wicked Witch of the West is defeated at last." The Wizard replied.

"Okay, so then that means, we have to kill her," Atticus said. "Then, I'll do it."

"What?!" Patch yelped.

"I know Dorothy wouldn't kill anyone, good or evil, so... I'll do it." Atticus replied bravely.

"Are you sure?" The wizard asked.

"Yes," Atticus nodded. "Besides, I think I know how to kill or in this case, melt her."

"In that case, I wish you a lot of luck." The Wizard told him.

"You better keep your promise to Dorothy and the others." Atticus replied firmly.

"Oh, I will." The Wizard reassured.

Atticus and Patch both soon left the room. Most of the others had already gone off to face the Wicked Witch, and where soon Atticus and Patch caught up with them.


	6. Chapter 6

"These woods are kinda cool." Cherry smirked at the creepy atmosphere.

"Of course you would think it is." Robyn said.

" _'Witch's Castle, 1 mile, I'd turn back if I were you'._ " Tuffy read aloud a sign.

Tom's ancestor turned back to go back to Emerald City only to be held back as Patch bit his tail.

"Oh, no, you don't." Patch muffled.

Jerry's ancestor whistled to Tom's ancestor and did a marching pose about going into the woods to the Wicked Witch's castle. Tom's ancestor then pouted firmly and joined them on the path to the castle. Little did they know, they were being watched by the Wicked Witch's crystal ball with her flying monkeys, and where she was going to send her flying monkeys after them.

"We got company!" Peep yelped as she looked into the skies to see the flying monkeys coming from the Wicked Witch's castle.

"Time to fight." Mo said.

Dorothy, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, Toto, and the Cowardly Lion all ran away from the flying monkeys. The monkeys soon swarmed down to attack them all.

"It's time to attack!" Mo called out.

Atticus soon straightened himself out and went to fight against the flying monkeys. Cherry bowed her head and went into her inner thoughts to help with her powers of imagination and dream manipulation. Mo began to focus on her powers. Atticus flew after some monkeys and made them crash into some trees and he grabbed some by the tails and flung them at other monkeys to make them fall out of the sky.

"It's good!" Patch smiled.

Atticus smiled back to his dog.

"Oh, my!" Dorothy gasped once she saw a white tiger.

"It's okay, he's with me." Cherry replied as she revealed herself riding the white tiger.

"Thank goodness." Dorothy smiled.

"Kimba, attack." Cherry told her tiger.

"Yes, my Mistress." Kimba purred before he knelt on all fours to let her off and once she was off his back, he lunged out for the flying monkeys.

"Go, Kimba!" Cherry cheered.

The Cowardly Lion felt even more nervous and scared of the white tiger, but he watched as it was beating up the monkeys, and where the monkeys were getting their tails kicked. Two flying monkeys grabbed Dorothy and began to fly off with her.

"Hands off my Dorothy!" Toto growled.

A flying monkey flew down and picked up Toto. Tom and Jerry's ancestors were soon next.

* * *

"Oh, fella, what's happened to you?" The Tin Man frowned to the scattered Scarecrow.

"First, they took my legs off and threw them over there, then they took my chest out and threw it over there!" The Scarecrow frowned in dismay.

"Well, that's just you all over." Tin Man replied.

"They sure knocked the stuffin's outta ya." The Cowardly Lion added as he picked up The Scarecrow's legs.

"They took Dorothy, and Toto, and Tom, and Jerry!" Tuffy cried out. "And we gotta follow 'em!"

"I don't like those monkeys." Robyn frowned as she was with her Tom and Jerry.

"Let's go after them." Atticus said.

"I oughta turn them into ectoplasmic goo." Peep glared as she took out one of her guns from Mars.

"But then our friends might fall." Jerry said.

"Hmm... You have a point." Peep had to admit as she put her Martian Gun back onto her belt.

Dorothy was screaming, though Tom's ancestor seemed to scream much louder and highly. Tom looked embarrassed at his ancestor. Jerry's ancestor struggled to get free, but he wasn't strong enough to. He then suddenly had an idea and bit the paw of the monkey holding him which made the monkey let go out of pain. The mouse then fell and landed on top of another monkey's hat, covering his eyes, and he then made his ears steer upward as he carried Tom's ancestor.

* * *

"Let's join them." Jerry said.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Tom asked.

"We're getting up there by magic." Patch said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Tom sighed.

"Oh, boy!" Jerry cheered. "Magic!"

Patch soon used his magic to make them all float.

"Hang on, guys, we're coming!" Robyn promised.

Tuffy laughed as he loved the magic so far.

"This is amazing!" Jerry smiled.

Patch narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on his magic to lead them toward the flying monkeys, and where he soon saw Jerry's ancestor and Tom's ancestor were almost about to rescue Dorothy. The flying monkeys glared back at Patch and the others.

* * *

"What do we do about that mutt?!" One monkey asked the other.

"Excuse me?!" Patch barked.

"Aw, buzz off!" The monkey glared, trying to fling him away only for him to hurt his paw. "OW!"

"Ha!" Patch smirked.

The monkeys glared out of annoyance. Patch soon blew the monkey away. The monkey yelped as he went flying back.

"Thought so." Patch smirked and looked to the other monkeys who flew away out of fear and nervousness as he was no ordinary dog.

 _'Almost there.'_ Atticus thought to himself as he soon flew himself toward the other flying monkeys that had Dorothy, Toto, Tom, and Jerry.

The flying monkeys soon began to spin in a circle around him.

Atticus glared until he began to look dizzy. "That's not fair...!" He soon shook his head to shake off the dizziness.

"Focus, Fudo, focus!" Cherry called out as she was on the ground with Scarecrow, Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion.

"I got this, Cherry!" Atticus promised as he soon focused again to take down the monkeys. He soon took a deep breath and used his super freeze breath on the monkeys that were spinning around him.

The monkeys soon froze and came down.

"Look out below!" Atticus called out.

Everyone on the ground soon moved out of the way.

"Thanks, Super Geek." Cherry replied.

"You're welcome..." Atticus muttered about the nickname.

"Hey, you know you like me." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Atticus smirked back.

"Let go of our friends!" Patch growled at the other monkeys. "Unless you wanna join your friends!"

* * *

The Wicked Witch saw what was going on through her crystal ball and decided to do something about it.

"This doesn't look good, Miss." One guard told the Wicked Witch as he stood by her side.

"We'll have to do something to handle those troublemakers." The Wicked Witch said.

"Bring in the big guns," The guard agreed. "But who could face someone as small, yet strong as them?"

"Or someone not small, but just as strong." The Wicked Witch smirked as she used her magic to send a strong giant at the group.

"Yes, ma'am." The guards agreed.

The strong figure blinked and looked around before looking to the Witch before she told him what to do and sent him off, and where he soon went off to where the group was.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was back on the ground as the flying monkeys were scared of Atticus and Patch.

"Wherever you are, Wicked Witch, you can't stop us!" Patch growled as he stood by Atticus's feet.

They soon felt the ground shaking.

"W-What's that?" Patch asked.

"It's either an earthquake or someone big coming." Atticus guessed.

"Please be an earthquake." Cherry begged. Unfortunately, she was proven wrong as a strong giant came up to them as he stomped on two trees.

* * *

Cherry looked up nervously as the giant came and glared down at his competition. "Oh, lord..." she then muttered. "We're dead."

"Time to do some crushing." The giant smirked.

"You wouldn't crush a lady, would you?" Mo smirked back.

The giant then stomped onto Cherry.

"Yes, he would!" Cherry muffled.

Atticus soon went to the giant's foot that was on Cherry and started to lift it up. "You okay, Cherry?" He then asked.

" **FINLAND!** " Cherry cried out, quoting SpongeBob from the injury.

"Yep, you're okay." Atticus said before he lifted the giant's foot completely, causing the strong giant to fall back.

Cherry soon stood up and stretched herself.

"Kick his butt." Mo told Atticus before giving him a kiss as support.

The strong giant soon stood up and glared down at Atticus. Atticus glared back and got into a fighting stance. The giant growled as he soon reached out to grab Atticus to squeeze him. Atticus simply let the giant grab him since he knew how strong he was. The giant smirked as he tried to squeeze the life out of him. Atticus just yawned and waited for the right time.

"This should be entertaining." Mo smirked.

The giant glared down at Atticus. Atticus then broke out of the giant's fist with a smirk and jumped onto the giant's head, lying down. The giant growled and tried to punch him off only for Atticus to zip down and make the giant hit his own head.

* * *

"Hmm... This one may be a bit of a problem, better give the giant _more_ strength." The Wicked Witch said as she used her magic through the crystal ball.

"You are very wise, mi'lady." The guard approved.

The giant began to get bigger as did his muscles as he grabbed Atticus once again, only stronger and harder this time. Cherry and Mo waited this out.

* * *

"Uh, guys, that giant seems stronger than Atticus now." Robyn told them in nervousness.

"Oh, please, there's no way that-" Cherry started.

They soon heard something they never would imagine they would hear: Atticus screaming out of pain. Cherry and Mo's faces paled as they didn't like the sound of that at all. They soon looked up and saw Atticus's skin turning blue. Cherry began to sweat nervously, she then mustered all of her possible courage to see if she could do anything to help which got her caught.

"Cherry!" Mo gasped before glaring. "You let go of my family, you giant doofus!"

The giant simply laughed before stomping, causing the ground to crack. Mo yelped as she then tried to keep steady, but she soon fell down.

"NO!" Robyn cried out for Cherry and Atticus as they looked just as doomed as anybody else threatened by the Wicked Witch of the West.

Dorothy and Toto were soon taken away by the giant along with Atticus.

"Oh, no..." Mo frowned. "Guys, we have to get them back!"

"But how?" Tom asked.

"I'm not sure, but we gotta do it, we're still going to that castle." Mo replied.

"We're up for it as long as you are, Mo." Jerry told the tomboy.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors soon joined them. They all then went off after the giant who was headed for the Wicked Witch's castle. Atticus was quiet for the most part as fighting the giant seemed to be too much for him which was a very rare occasion, and he was still turning blue before turning as red as a radish. Cherry just looked distressed since Atticus couldn't save the day for once.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wicked Witch cackled once everyone was brought back. Well, almost everyone.

"What nice little dogs." The Wicked Witch smirked as she took Toto and Patch.

Patch simply growled at the Wicked Witch and was about to bite her.

"Oh, no, oh, Toto!" Dorothy cried out.

The Wicked Witch handed the dogs to one flying monkey to lock them in a basket like Miss Gulch nearly did earlier in Kansas. Atticus began to try to get free to try and save the day.

"DO SOMETHING!" Cherry grabbed Atticus and shook him violently. She soon saw he was still being held back by the giant.

"Your friend is going to have a little trouble..." The Wicked Witch mocked the perky goth as she pushed her against a very scared Dorothy. "What an unexpected pleasure. It's so kind of you two to visit me in my loneliness."

"It's not like we had a choice." Cherry said.

"Oh, a smart girl, aren't you?" The Wicked Witch mocked.

"More than you." Cherry replied with an icy smirk.

"Watch it." The Wicked Witch glared.

Unknown to any of them; Tom, Jerry, Robyn, and Tom's and Jerry's ancestors had arrived.

"Now give me those ruby slippers or the dogs go into the river!" The Wicked Witch smirked evilly at Dorothy.

"No, please!" Dorothy cried out. "Take the slippers!"

Cherry was about to remind Dorothy something. "Uh, Dorothy?"

The Wicked Witch smirked as she then tried to get the slippers only to be zapped by some sort of force to prevent her from taking the ruby slippers.

"Did you forget that unless she's dead or unless she gives you the slippers, they'll never allow you to take them off?" Cherry informed the Wicked Witch.

"You're right!" The Wicked Witch sneered. "I should've remembered!"

Jerry's ancestor huffed as he stormed toward the Wicked Witch for bullying Dorothy, though Tom's ancestor was quite nervous. Jerry soon joined his ancestor and where they made their way to the basket that was holding Toto and Patch. Peep came with them since she was also tiny as a mouse despite being a Martian. The flying monkey looked around at first, but then shrugged as he thought maybe he was just hearing things. The two then snuck to the basket to let the dogs out, and where they were successful. Toto and Patch popped their heads out once the basket was unlocked. Once they were free, the dogs went out to get help.

"Run, Toto, run!" Dorothy told her dog.

"Go, Patch, go!" Atticus added.

"Catch them, you fool!" The Wicked Witch glared to the monkey.

Once they weren't looking, the two mice and tiny alien came out with smiles toward Dorothy, Cherry, and Atticus who smiled back at them.

"Do you see that?" The Wicked Witch grinned darkly as she held out an hourglass before turning it upside down. "It's how long you've got to live, my dears!"

"Shall I keep hold of the strong one?" The giant asked the Wicked Witch.

"Yes, I don't trust him alone with the girls, you do whatever you please with him." The Wicked Witch approved.

"NO!" Cherry cried out as she feared this would be like Hercules against the Cyclops after making a deal with Hades about Meg.

"I'll keep an eye on these girls while squeezing the life out of him." The giant smirked.

"I knew I could count on you," The Wicked Witch smirked back before she lifted the basket to find Jerry, his ancestor, and girlfriend were there now. "You like to play ball, guys?" she then grinned wickedly before chasing them with her broomstick like a normal woman would get rid of a mouse in her kitchen.

"Sorry, we'd love play, but we don't have time." Jerry smiled nervously.

WHACK!

Jerry and his ancestor were thrown out of the area only to be caught by Tom and his ancestor like baseballs.

"Oh, no!" Robyn panicked as Tom and Jerry were about to fall to their deaths and quickly used a spell to make a trampoline appear so that she could save them from certain doom, and where she was successful. "Phew!" The girl sighed to herself in relief that she had managed to save her pets, she worried about their safety a whole lot ever since her and her father's special spot during the summer caught on fire.

Tom soon clawed on the edge and Jerry held onto his tail as they bounced back up and made it to the end of the Wicked Witch's castle. "Thank goodness."

Unfortunately, the ledge broke off which made the cat and mouse duo fall yet again.

"Tom! Jerry!" Robyn and Dorothy cried out.

"That's the last of them!" The Wicked Witch scoffed. "Now, I'll come back for all of you just as that sand runs out, and I hope you don't mind your friend having the new look of black and blue." She then mocked Cherry as Atticus was going to be with the giant as she walked off with a cackle.

Atticus continued to look as red as a radish. Dorothy sniffled as she began to cry.

"Tom... Jerry..." Robyn covered her eyes while crying herself. "I promised myself and Daddy I'd take care of them after that fire."

"Then why can I still sense them?" Atticus gasped.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the Toms and Jerrys..._**

The guards outside the castle did their chant together and two of them appeared to be two dogs, and where they looked familiar.

"And HALT!" Droopy told the other dog as they came to a stop. "Excellent work, New Guard. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah, what does that 'O Wee O' song mean?" Spike asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Droopy shook his head before taking out a handbook. "Let's review what we learned today."

While his back was turned, both Tom's and Jerry's landed on Spike.

"Rule 1..." Droopy began.

Spike began to beat up the Toms and Jerrys, though Tom packed more of a punch thanks to Patch, and after a short fight, Tom wore Spike's uniform and took his place.

"Something wrong, New Guy?" Droopy asked.

"No, sir." Tom shook his head.

"Okay then." Droopy nodded and they then walked ahead as he read from the handbook.

Tom's ancestor was right behind his descendant while Jerry and his ancestor were in Tom's hat. Tom hid them so they wouldn't get exposed. Jerry and his ancestor soon had an idea as Droopy mentioned that the important rule was to keep water away from The Wicked Witch as it was her one weakness.

"Is that understood?" Droopy asked.

"Oh, yes, sir!" Tom smirked while nodding his head.

"Whoa... Sir...?" Spike appeared while weakly saluting the smaller dog. "I think we have a few escaped prisoners."

"Well, how about that?" Droopy replied, rather unfazed. "You are having a rather busy first day, New Guard. I salute you."

Tom soon saluted back, accidentally exposing Jerry and his ancestor. The two mice then stood up straight on the cat's head and saluted as well.

"It's them!" Spike gasped.

"Oh, dear," Droopy replied. "Seize them."

"What do we do?" Tom asked.

Spike soon took Droopy's staff and hit him on the head with it.

"RUN!" Tom told his ancestor before running with him and the mice.

"I'm afraid this won't look good on your personal evaluation." Droopy muffled from underneath his hat.

The two Toms and Jerrys soon began to run all over the castle. They soon came into one room and panted as they had been running for a while.

"You know, I'm not just a guard," Droopy said as he suddenly appeared right beside them. "But I take my responsibilities very seriously."

Tom's eyes bugged out of his head and he then ran with his and Jerry's ancestors to get away from Droopy, and where they continued to run for their lives until they ran into a storage room before barricading the door with everything.

* * *

"Stop it, just stop it!" Cherry begged as Mo was crying while Atticus was getting nearly beaten to a pulp by the giant stronger than him. "Leave him alone, you monster!"

The strong giant soon let go of Atticus, allowing him to breathe.

* * *

After barricading the door, the two cats and mice thought they were safe.

"If you come along quietly, I'll try to give you an extra ration of food." Droopy told the cats and mice as he mysteriously appeared again.

Seeing him there caused them to scream and to get door unbarricaded, after opening the door, they soon saw Spike.

"Gotcha!" Spike smirked to the cats and mice.

"Arrest them, Old New Guard." Droopy commanded.

"Don't think of tricking me again; it won't work more than once." Spike told the Toms and Jerrys.

The two Jerry's soon jumped onto Droopy's head again to lure Spike to trick him again.

"Are you sure you completed basic training?" Droopy muffled from underneath his hat.

Tom's ancestor then took the staff and hit Spike on the head with it to knock him out. And with that, the two Toms and Jerrys then ran off until they then suddenly bumped into some guards. They all panicked at first, until...

"Tom, Jerry, Peep!" Tuffy's voice said. "It's us!"

Once they saw the small mouse, they soon realized the other guards were The Scarecrow, Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion.

"Whew!" Tom sighed in relief. "How'd you guys get here?"

"The dogs found us and led us back here," The Scarecrow smiled as he showed Patch and Toto. "Where are Dorothy, Robyn, Mo, Cherry, and Atticus?"

Tom and Jerry's ancestors imitated the Wicked Witch and Dorothy before becoming Atticus against the stronger giant.

Patch began to guess on what they were saying. "Dorothy is locked in the tower and only has a few moments left to live?" he then asked.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors nodded to that before they imitated Atticus and the stronger giant.

"Atticus can't fight someone?!" Patch yelped in worry.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors nodded again much to his misfortune.

"And as for Mo and Cherry?" Tuffy asked Tom and Jerry.

"They're trapped too with Dorothy, though Cherry seems to be forced to watch her best friend suffer." Tom frowned as Jerry nodded in agreement.

"I just wanna turn them all into slime..." Peep growled. "I should take them back to Mars to become the new prisoners."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Dorothy and the others..._**

Dorothy was breaking down into tears as she sat by the crystal ball.

 **'Dorothy, where are you?'** An older woman's voice asked.

"It's your aunt!" Mo gasped to Dorothy.

They soon looked and saw Dorothy's aunt in the crystal ball.

"Auntie Em, I'm right here!" Dorothy cried as she touched the crystal ball to see her guardian back home in Kansas while she was in the Land of Oz.

Auntie Em started to fade. When she faded, the Wicked Witch's image came which frightened poor Dorothy.

"Don't worry, Dorothy, we'll get back home, I know we will," Mo comforted. "Oh, poor JJ and the dogs... They must miss me. I just hope we can go home with Atticus if he's still alive..."

"You realize he's still here with the giant alive, right?" Cherry asked Mo.

"Is he still okay?" Mo asked in worry about Atticus.

"He' still alive, but he's really getting his butt kicked." Cherry replied while biting her lip nervously.

"I'm just holding him down by my finger." The giant informed them.

"Just leave him alone, you animal!" Cherry glared.

"Just making sure he doesn't try anything." The giant told her.

"And I'm not." Atticus grunted.

"Just stop it!" Cherry begged. "He's been my brother for seven years!"

"Alright, alright." The giant said as he removed his finger from Atticus.

Atticus soon breathed and looked up. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Wicked Witch's orders." The giant shrugged like he had no remorse for his actions. At first...

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the group..._**

"Come on, we gotta get Dorothy and the others!" Toto barked as he ran around.

"We know where to find them too!" Patch added. "Come on, Toto, let's show them!"

"You got it!" Toto said.

The others then followed after the two dogs to find Dorothy and the others. Tom and Jerry's ancestors tried to stop them.

"Wait, guys, there's more!" Jerry called out.

"There is?" Tuffy asked.

"Yeah, we found out the Wicked Witch's weakness." Tom nodded.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors demonstrated by taking out a water canteen and splashing it and pretending to melt from the wet substance.

"So, water is her only weakness?" Tuffy asked.

Jerry's ancestor nodded a he held the water canteen. Tom's ancestor soon stood up and wiggled his ear to get the water out.

"I'll take that!" Tuffy took the canteen, but when he shook it, there was only one drop of water left.

"Uh-oh, looks like we'll need more water." Jerry said.

"You guys do that," Tuffy suggested. "I'll go with the others to try to save Dorothy! Good luck, fellas!" he then dashed off down the hallway.

"That kid reminds me a lot of my nephew." Jerry commented.

"How are we going to get the water?" Tom asked.

Tom's ancestor whistled to them and sent them over once he found a way to get some water. They looked down below from the edge of the castle to see that there was a well not too far away.

"That's convenient." Tom commented.

"Time to get the water." Jerry said.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors opened the gate as Tom and Jerry fetched a pail to fill it with water. Tom's ancestor sent down the pail, unknowingly with Jerry's ancestor along with it, but luckily, the mouse was not hurt.

"Oh, are you okay?!" Peep called out to the older mouse.

Jerry's ancestor gave a thumb's up to reassure that he was okay despite Tom's 'accident'. Tom knew that wasn't an accident. Jerry's ancestor tried to move out of the way before getting swallowed by the water. Tom's ancestor soon wheeled the water bucket back up once it was full and the mouse made it inside as well, though it appeared to be stuck.

"Allow me." Tom said as he then took a deep breath and wheeled up the pail to bring up the water and Jerry's ancestor with it.

"Now we have water to melt that witch!" Jerry smirked with Peep.

"That's right." Tom nodded.

They went back into the castle, not wasting a second.

* * *

The others were still following the dogs as they led them to Dorothy and the others.

"Right here!" Patch told them while Toto scratched at the door.

"Was that Patch?" Atticus smiled.

"Guys, are you in there?" Tuffy called out.

"We're here, oh, please hurry!" Dorothy replied. "The Witch will be back when the hourglass is empty!"

"We're right here, Atticus, and we're on our way inside!" Patch told Atticus to comfort him.

"Great!" Atticus smiled.

"About time," The giant said. "And don't worry, I won't tell that evil witch that your escaping."

"You're on _our_ side?" Robyn asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am tired of that evil witch," The giant said. "Tell your friends to stand away from the door."

"Guys, stand back from the door!" Cherry called out on the other side.

"Are you sure?" Patch asked.

"Yes, trust me, I have a good feeling about this for once!" Cherry replied.

"Okay, if you say so." Patch said.

"You guys back away now?" Cherry asked.

"Yep!" Patch replied.

Cherry then looked back to the giant with a nod and stepped away from the door. The giant soon punched the door, destroying it. The others looked to see the giant and were scared and nervous at first, Patch was even jumping up about to attack him for hurting Atticus.

"Stop, he's good." Atticus told his pet.

Patch soon fell flat on the floor and stood back up. He then sniffed the giant and believed Atticus as the giant gave a friendly smile rather than a menacing one. Tuffy came into the hourglass somehow and was trying to put the sand back at the top to keep it from going all to the bottom which would be time's up for Dorothy and the others, but of course, it was no use.

"You better get going." The giant said.

"He's right," Tuffy agreed. "There's no time to lose!"

* * *

They soon rushed off to escape only to be surrounded by the Wicked Witch's guards. They then ran away and were then stuck at a dead-end at the balcony with the guards right behind them.

"We're trapped, don't ya know!" The Cowardly Lion cried out as there was a long way down into the river.

"Oh, great..." Mo groaned.

"I'll handle this." Tuffy glared as he stormed toward the guards, not letting his size get in the way since he had aspired to be big as the giant.

The guards soon came over as Tuffy pretended to be a giant mouse monster.

" **WHO DARES DISTURB MY COOKING TIME?!"** Tuffy glared as he used the flags while standing large and taller than the guards.

And where this terrified the guards as they ran for their lives.

"That's right!" Tuffy huffed. "That's what you get when you mess with a big munchkin!"

"I can't believe that actually worked." Cherry commented as they came out of hiding from then on.

"I believe it." Atticus said.

"Hey, wait for us!" Jerry's voice called out as his ancestor carried the water bucket.

Tom accidentally dropped the bucket, spilling the water out.

"Aw, Tom!" Jerry complained.

"What're you guys doing?!" Tuffy asked the cats, mice, and Martian. "We need that water, fast!"

"We'll have to get the water from the moat." Peep said.

"Stay close, Peep." Jerry told his alien girlfriend.

"I will." Peep said.

Jerry's ancestor brought out a fishing rod with the strong tied around Tom's anecstor's waist as he held the bucket while bring lowered into the moat.

"Good luck." Tom said.

Toms ancestor nodded to his descendant on the way down. Tom began to pray for his ancestor. Crocodiles passed the most as the cat was lowered to collect water. Tom's ancestor gathered the water only for a crocodile to chomp onto him.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Tom glared down at the crocodile.

The crocodile smirked as he licked his lips and was about to come up and eat him as well, but that would be a big mistake since Tom was now big and strong like Patch.

"Let's leave the crocodile to Tom." Jerry said.

The others agreed to that. The crocodile was then about to eat Tom like he did with his ancestor, until... Tom stopped the predator in mid-second. The crocodile glared. Tom punched down the crocodile back into the water and soon jumped down and fought him before freeing his ancestor from his jaws of death. Jerry's ancestor and Tuffy were surprised.

"Go, Tom!" Jerry cheered.

Soon enough, Tom and his ancestor were back up with the bucket of water used to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West.

* * *

The Scarecrow was heard yelling out of pain as he had been burnt by the flames of a fire sent by a guard as they continued to escape the castle.

"We have to get going." Tom said.

They soon rushed off with the bucket of water as quickly as they could. They made it to the guards as the others were surrounded and the Scarecrow was on fire.

"Guys, the water!" Tuffy cried out.

Jerry rushed with the water bucket, but a guard stepped on his tail which tripped him and sent the water bucket flying in the air, and it soon landed next to Dorothy.

"Dorothy, use the water!" Peep cried out, hoping that the girl would hear her as she tried to help her boyfriend.

Dorothy soon picked up the bucket and where Atticus held the wicked witch in place as she splashed the water on both the fire and the witch. The Wicked Witch soon hissed out of pain as the water had stung her and she was now melting to her death. Cherry knew that Dorothy didn't mean to do that, but she was happy that the Wicked Witch was melting.

"She's gone." Robyn whispered in shock.

Toto, Patch, and a flying monkey checked out the remains before looking to Dorothy.

"You killed her." A guard told Dorothy.

"I didn't mean to kill her," Dorothy cried. "Really, I didn't! It's just that he was on fire!" she then added, referring to her scarecrow friend.

"Hail to Dorothy!" The guard told the others. "The Wicked Witch is dead!"

"You're happy that the Wicked Witch is gone?" Mo asked.

"She's made our lives a living nightmare for you have no idea how long." One guard replied as he and the others were happy about the Wicked Witch being dead.

"Well, we're happy for you then." Mo said.

The guards all cheered and praised Dorothy.

"Here you go, Dorothy." Patch muffled as he carried the broomstick in his mouth.

"Can we have her broomstick?" Robyn asked the guards.

"Of course you may," Another guard smiled. "You freed us all from the Wicked Witch!"

"Great." Atticus smiled back.

"Allow me to get you all a free trip to anywhere you need to go." The giant offered the group.

"Thanks, man... Um... Do you have a name or are you just 'Giant'?" Atticus replied.

"Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself yet," The giant said. "My name is Ronan."

"Hi, Ronan." Atticus replied.

"That's an interesting name." Robyn commented.

"Thanks, anyway, where do you need me to take you?" Ronan asked.

"Could you take us back to Emerald City?" Cherry asked. "We have to meet The Wizard of Oz now so we can all get what we want."

"One trip to the Emerald City coming up." Ronan said as he bent down to let the group get on his hand.

Everyone joined together. Cherry was a little nervous though due to her fear of heights. Atticus soon covered her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Ranon asked.

"She's afraid of heights, she'll be fine now." Atticus replied.

"That's good to know." Ronan said.

They were soon on their way back to Emerald City with the Wicked Witch's broomstick at hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they made it there, Ronan let down his hand and allowed them to walk out so they could meet the Wizard. Once they were back in the wizard's room, his hologram head reappeared.

" **WHY HAVE YOU COME BACK?!** " The Wizard demanded.

"Please, sir, we've done what you told us," Robyn said as she stood beside Dorothy with the broomstick. "We've brought you the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Dorothy melted her!" Tuffy piped up.

"It's true." Mo said.

"You liquidated her, eh?" The Wizard asked Dorothy.

"So you see, sir, we'd like you to fulfill your promises to us." Dorothy replied.

"Not so fast, **NOT SO FAST!** " The Wizard replied with flames. "I'll have to give the matter a little thought. Go away and come back tomorrow!"

"What?!" The group gasped.

"But I wanna go home now!" Dorothy narrowed her eyes assertively.

Tom's ancestor shivered nervously while Jerry's ancestor stormed toward the Wizard in a huff until he found the curtain.

"Do not arouse the wrath of the Great and Powerful Oz!" The Wizard demanded. "I said come back tomorrow!"

Patch growled as he knew what the wizard really was. Jerry's ancestor came over.

"I know, buddy," Patch said to the mouse. "The Wizard isn't as big and scary as he claims to be."

"He's not?" Jerry asked.

"Nope." Patch said.

Jerry's ancestor tried to move Tom's ancestor, but he was too frightened to even move.

"TC would have a field day with this guy." Tom muttered about his ancestor.

Jerry's ancestor soon had an idea. He dashed off to get the broomstick and soon came back with it and whacked Tom's ancestor with it. Tom's ancestor yelled out of pain and soon chased Jerry's ancestor out of rage. Toto saw the cat and mouse go in the curtain and soon went to join them. Patch simply let them do that.

* * *

The Wizard demanded for Tom and Jerry's ancestors to stop what they were doing and Toto pulled back the curtain to reveal him to everyone else. "Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain!" he then told them, trying to sound crude again like when they first met him, though that would be no use. "The Great and Powerful Oz has spoken!"

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked the man as she collected Toto.

"This is him." Atticus said.

"You?" Scarecrow glared. "Humbug!"

"Yeah!" The Cowardly Lion added.

"I'm afraid you're all right," The Wizard frowned. "I _am_ a humbug."

Mo was about to say something.

"What about the heart that you promised Tin Man?" Scarecrow asked. "And the courage that you promised Cowardly Lion!"

"Don't forget the most important thing." Tuffy spoke up.

"You being tall?" Cherry asked.

"Not that," Tuffy replied. "He promised he'd get Dorothy and you guys back home to Kansas and wherever else you all came from!"

"That's right!" Mo nodded.

"YEAH!" Scarecrow, Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion agreed.

"My diminutive friend, you've forced me into a cataclysmic decision," The Wizard told Tuffy. "The only way for Dorothy and the others to get back home to Kansas and wherever else is for me to take them there myself."

"Can you?" Mo smiled.

"Will you?" Robyn added.

"I will indeed!" The Wizard smiled back. "But first, I will fulfill my promises to each of you."

"Tuffy too?" Peep asked.

"Yes, he was going to ask you to make him big." Dorothy added.

The Wizard smiled and laughed. "Yes, Tuffy too."

"Wahoo!" The group smiled.

Tom's ancestor hugged Jerry's ancestor and Tuffy out of pure joy as Tom did the same with Jerry and Peep. Toto even licked Tom's ancestor's face which made the cat wince slightly out of disgust.

* * *

Later on, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, and Tuffy were all given their gifts. Robyn felt so happy for them and even hugged them since they finally got what they've always wanted. Cherry frowned as she knew what was going to happen next or at least what she remembered from the movie.

"I, The Wizard, am about to embark upon a hazardous journey to the outer stratosphere!" The Wizard told the Emerald Citizens.

The people then cheered in response as the others were ready to go in a hot air balloon.

"And I hereby decree that in my absence, The Scarecrow shall rule of his highly virtue by earning a brain." The Wizard then decided.

Scarecrow began to show how smart he was now. "The sum of the square root of any two sides is divided by an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining sign," He informed quite logically as he held his diploma. "Oh, joy, rapture!"

"Assisted by the Tin Man by virtue of his heart," The Wizard continued. "The Lion by virtue of his courage!"

"Ain't it the truth?" The Cowardly Lion smiled bashfully.

"And Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse, by virtue of his height." The Wizard soon concluded.

"I'm huge!" Tuffy giggled as he was on stilts.

"Obey them as you would me." The Wizard smiled to the citizens of Emerald City.

Tom's ancestor soon spotted a woman with a pet bird and was unable to resist going after it as the hot air balloon was just about to take off out of Oz.

"Oh, great." Tom groaned.

Jerry's ancestor smiled up to the Wizard until he then saw what Tom's ancestor was doing. The cat snuck off of the hot air balloon and reached out for the chick on the woman's shoulder.

"Tom, you get back here right now!" Toto barked before going after him.

"I was afraid of this." Cherry said.

"Toto!" Dorothy cried out before looking to the Wizard. "Don't go, I'll be right back."

One of the ropes soon came undone after Dorothy got off.

"Stop the ride, please!" Robyn begged as she tried to pull back the rope.

"I'll hold it in place." Atticus said as he pulled back on the rope.

Ronan knelt down and decided to help even though Atticus pretty much had this. Tom's ancestor was just about to eat the chick until Toto bit on his tail while Dorothy came to sort out her pets.

"Whew!" Mo sighed out of relief.

"Boys, please, we don't wanna keep the Wizard waiting." Dorothy said as she took the chick from her pet cat.

"You kinda look like Tweety Bird." Cherry said as she looked at the chick.

They soon saw the rope was breaking.

"Oh, crap!" Atticus yelped as he tried to keep a strong hold.

"Atticus, it's breaking!" Cherry told him before she soon realized that this was supposed to happen. "Atticus... Let it go."

"But we'll be stuck here and not get back home!" Atticus told her.

"Just let it go, there's another way to get home." Cherry replied.

"If you say so." Atticus said before letting go of the rope.

The Wizard was soon going off after Ronan also let go of the rope.

"Cherry, why did you tell them to do that?!" Robyn asked. "Now we'll never get home!..." she then looked as sad as she did when she first met Tom and Jerry. "Now I'll never ever see my daddy again."

"Robyn, calm down, help will be on the way." Cherry told the young girl.

"Really?" Robyn asked.

"Just trust me." Cherry replied.

Dorothy begged and pleaded for the Wizard to come back only for him to leave without them. Jerry's ancestor scolded Tom's ancestor since it was his fault that they wouldn't get back home to Kansas.

"Just wait for her to appear." Cherry said.

"Her?" Robyn asked.

"Trust me." Cherry replied calmly while everyone else felt distressed and worried, especially since Dorothy was so upset.

* * *

Glinda was soon appearing.

"Look!" Scarecrow pointed to the pink bubble. "Here's someone who can help!"

"It's Glinda." Cherry beamed.

"Ohh, her," Robyn smiled. "That's who you were talking about."

Glinda soon stepped out to come and help the others back home.

"Oh, will you send us home?" Dorothy asked the good witch. "Can you?"

"You don't need me to help you," Glinda smiled. "You've always had the power to get back to Kansas."

"She's right." Cherry said.

"Now, those ruby slippers will take you home in two seconds." Glinda giggled.

"Tom and Jerry and Toto too?" Dorothy asked.

"Tom and Jerry and Toto too." Glinda nodded.

"Come on, Dorothy, time to say goodbye." Cherry told the farm girl since Glinda was going to help them get back home with a simple clicking of the heels.

"I know, but saying goodbye is just so hard." Dorothy frowned.

"Just tap your heels together three times and think to yourself 'There's no place like home'." Glinda instructed Dorothy almost in a maternal way.

Dorothy closed her eyes and began to click her heels and told herself over and over again 'There's no place like home', and where, this started to work.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors even joined in as Dorothy smiled while being sent back home, though in a rather strange way which would seem like all just a dream when she would be back to her aunt and uncle on the farm.

* * *

They were all now soon back in Kansas. Jerry's ancestor woke up as he found himself in his and Tom's ancestor's bed with wet cloths on their foreheads since they were a little ill due to the damage caused by the tornado. He then woke up the cat since they were now back home, safe and sound, but the cat didn't seem to want to wake up. That was, until Jerry's ancestor threw a water pitcher on him. Tom's ancestor yelled out since that water was rather cold and made his fur shiver.

"Keep it down." Tom groaned.

"Tom, I think we're back." Jerry told him.

"We are?" Tom asked, sitting up before holding his head with his paw. "Ugh! My head hurts..."

"Must've been that bowling ball, but at least you're strong enough now to beat up any bully dogs." Jerry smiled to his feline friend.

"Yeah ,that's true..." Tom agreed.

"I'll work on some aspirin for you, Tom." Peep decided since she was a Martian and had advanced studies than Earthlings did.

"Thanks, Peep." Tom replied.

Dorothy soon woke up and she looked to her family as she told them about what she experienced, but Em told her that it was just a dream. Atticus and the others were soon starting to go back to their real home.

* * *

Everyone opened their eyes and they were suddenly back in the living room just as the movie was ending.

"What an amazing journey!" Patch smiled before sighing. "I'm a little sad that it's over. Cherry, were there any sequels of the Wizard of Oz where Dorothy goes back to the Emerald City?"

"Hmm..." Cherry paused to think since she was a Wizard of Oz fanatic. "Not that I know of."

"Hmm..." Patch pouted.

"Oh, well, it was fun anyway, Patch..." Robyn soothed as she hugged the Dalmatian. "I'm just surprised that this Wizard of Oz had its own Tom and Jerry in it. I mean, what's next?"

"Who knows?" Patch shrugged.

"Thanks for the movie, Patch," Robyn smiled. "It was a lot of fun."

"Sure thing, Robyn," Patch smiled back. "I love adventures with you and Tom and Jerry."

"And me too, right?" Peep asked.

"Of course you too." Robyn smiled to Peep like when she first met Jerry and included him.

"Thanks, Robyn." Peep smiled back.

The others smiled while Cherry gave a small smirk.

"So, what's next?" Patch asked.

"I guess it's time to go home, boy." Atticus suggested since it was almost dark outside and the movie was over.

"Okay." Patch said.

"We'll see you next time, Robyn," Mo told the younger girl and looked to Tom and Jerry. "Behave."

"Yes, Mo." Tom and Jerry replied, though of course, the chasing between them would never stop, though they were officially friends now since Robyn was their new owner and she was much nicer and more loyal than their old one who didn't even come back for them after they moved out of town to never be seen or heard from again.

The End


End file.
